


Hidden City

by Silentx13



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dwemer (Elder Scrolls), Dwemer technology, Elder Scrolls Lore, Elves, Fantasy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Magic, Merethic Era, Nords (Elder Scrolls), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Skyrim - Freeform, Snow Elves (Elder Scrolls), Stormcloaks (Elder Scrolls), Survival, inspired by the the chantry of Auri-El quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: Eith is a true Nord. A stormcloak. Yet, out on a mission, the other stormcloaks betrayed him. They were more of bandits than anything. They liked the wealth the war gave them and could care less about reclaiming their home. They left him for dead.However, he was saved but the group he was saved by is wary of who he is. After all, it was Nords that drove the snow elves to extinction. Yet, they give him a chance to be trusted with the fact there are still snow elves that are alive. Or will he fail and have to accept the fate that these surviving snow elves have in store for him.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Eith trudged tiredly through the snow holding his arms. ‘ _Those accursed bandits...curse them to oblivion.’_ He thought to himself a he felt himself grow weaker. He joined a group of what he thought were Stormcloaks. They were...but they threw their cause away and just were now a bunch of bandits. He cursed them, they left him to die in this frozen wasteland. He fell to the ground and looked emptily in the distance. He saw a faded figure approaching him. _‘So...they are coming to finish me off,’_ he thought to himself as he just closed his eyes. He accepted his fate here. He just let himself fade into darkness.

* * *

Eith soon shifted and his eyes slowly opened. His head was fogged beyond belief and he was confused as to why he saw a ceiling above him. He grunted in pain and forced himself to sit up. His hand moved to his bandaged side. He blinked in utter confusion as he looked down and saw his wounds were all bandaged.

He looked around just confused beyond words. He was looked like he was in an alchemy lab the smell of herbs was strong. He just looked confused as he sat there very lost. He looked up as the door opened and a tall elf came in. “Finally awake.” Said the pale elf.

“Where am I?” Eith demanded as he moved and grunted in pain holding his side. She rolled her eyes at that and came over.

“You were dying from your wounds. You were lucky enough that Enhis and Nrivrin have hearts and chose to bring you here.” She said as she moved him to lay back down. “Either way. You still need to rest unless you want to open your wounds again.”

“Who are you? Where am I?” He demands again pushing her hands away as he forced himself to sit back up.

“Fine. I am Elselin and as for where you are. That is yet to be determined.” She said.

“What?” He asked. “What do you mean by that.”

“That means we still deciding what to do with you.” She replied. “If we figure you are not a threat then you get to find out where you are. If not...well that’ll be decided later.”

He glared at her and his eyes gazed around for a weapon but he paused. Something clicked in his brain about how this elf looked. He looked back to her as if to confirm what his brain was thinking. Elselin was tall with pale skin and white hair that was tied back. She had sharp blue eyes and smooth features. “You are a Falmer!”

“Snow elf.” She corrected. “Falmer are the creatures my people became over centuries of living in torment. Now stop being a stubborn child and lay back down.”

He just stared at her with mouth agape. She sighed and just turned to the table that was lined with herbs. Eith just stared in shock at her. He was more confused now than before. When he was little he did always love hearing different lore he heard of the legend of these snow elves. Of hearing of how the Nords reclaimed the lands from them. Yet, he never through different parts of history would still exist let alone be real. However, before him stood a snow elf. His mind was racing with questions and trying to figure out what was going on.

Eventually, he did just lay back and stare at the ceiling. He still tried to think of what he was going to do. _Is it just her...no can’t be. She mentioned two others...so just them? More? What are they going to do with me? History says we almost drove their people to extinction….they went to the Dwarves for help...they became the Falmer because of that. If there are more snow elves they can’t like us that much. What am I going to do or rather what are they going to do with me?_

He wasn’t sure how long he laid their in silence with Elselin just working by the table. Yet, his thoughts stopped as the door opened once more. This time two elves came in he figured the male to be another snow elf. Yet, he couldn’t figure out who his companion to be. She couldn’t be a snow elf...her skin was a bit darker, her hair was pitch black, and her eyes were a hazel brown. Perhaps she was a wood elf? He couldn’t say.

“About time you two showed up,” Elselin said turning to them. “Are you here for him?”

“That’s right,” The male snow elf said with a nod. “He’s can move right?”

“Yes, but I wouldn’t recommend him doing much moving.” She said.

“Alright.” He said with a nod and approached Eith as he sat up and looked at them. “You do not have to be so tense. We are not going to kill you. Well, I can’t say about Elselin...she’s in a bad mood today.”

“How can I be sure?” Eith replied.

“We didn’t leave you to die?” The dark-haired elf said as she came over. “Since it would have been easy for us to leave you there. Yet, we did not and here you are.”

“Right. So, please. Come with us.” He said.

“Who are you all even?” Eith asked as he stood up.

“Well, you met Elselin. I am Enhis and this is Nrivrin.” He said gesturing to himself and then to the elf beside him. “As you most likely guessed we are snow elves.”

“Not her.” Eith said looking to Nrivrin.

“Right. She’s a Dwemer.” Enhis said with a small nod. Eith paused and turned to him then looked to Nrivrin. Then he looked back to him and then. In this weakened state, his mind could not process all this information that was swirling his head. So, he fainted falling back and hitting his head against the wall behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Eith heard muffled voices and he grunted a bit as he opened his eyes some. His gaze drifted to Enhis who was standing by him. “Hey. He’s awake now,” He said. “Hey. How many fingers am I holding up?”   
  
The elf held up two fingers but Eith just blinked confused as he was still coming too. Elselin shook her head and had Enhis step back. She put a small vile under Eith’s nose which he coughed at and groaned. “What is in that?” he asked covering his mouth.    
  
“Just a mix of herbs.” She said. Eith looked to Nrivrin who was still standing there.    
  
“Is..she really a Dwarves?” He asked.   
  
“I am and we prefer Dwemer,” She said.    
  
“How?” Eith asked just shocked.    
  
“Because my parents are Dwemer,” she replied causing Enhis to snicker. He composed himself though and said, “Look there is a lot to explain. Yet, pretty sure you need to rest a bit more before we say anything else.”   
  
“I can manage. I just want to know what’s going on here?” Enhis demanded. “How are all of you here...why did you even save me?”    
  
“As Enhis said that’s a hard question to answer.” Siad a new voice as a tall female snow elf walked in. She had long white hair that was elegantly done. She had a crown on her head and she had the eyes of a warrior.    
  
“I am Yshish Naramyn. I am one of the leaders here,” She said as she walked over and sat down beside the chair. “We have been a bit rude by not properly introducing ourselves. Yet, we have not heard your name yet.”    
  
“Explain to me what is going on first.” He demanded. 

  
“Look. A lot has happened in the past and to the outside world, we and the Dwemer who live here should not be alive to the outside world.” She said to him. “We are afraid of what they would do to us. As well as we do know that your people claim Skyrim as your land. We just want to live here in peace but we do not know what the outside world would do to us.”    
  
“Can you at least tell me what you plan to do to me?” he asked.    
  
“We need to see if we can trust you with our secret,” Yshish said. “Yet, either way, we will not be killing you.”    
  
“So if you see you can’t trust me with your secret what’s your plan then?” He asked.    
  
“We shall see if or when we come to that.” She replied.    
  
“So until then, I am a prisoner?” Eith asked with slightly narrowed eyes.    
  
“If someone you once considered an enemy showed up in one of your cities would you not do the same? Perhaps you’ll kill them before you figure out what’s going on.” She countered. “But, yes, you are as you say for the time being. You’ll be under guard while you are healing and staying here. Even though I said we will not kill you but know we will not hesitate to defend ourselves.”    
  
With that, she stood up and walked to the door. Before she left she gestured to Enhis and Nrivrin and said, “While you are here they will be keeping their eyes on you as well as they can answer some questions you may have. Not all though, those will come later. Until then farewell.”    
  
“So. Can we know your name yet?” Asked Enhis once Yshish left the room. He looked to Eith who sat there thinking deeply. Enhis only replied with a sharp glare at him as he sat back with folded arms. Eventually, he sighed and said, “It’s Eith Hahrenssen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the update.  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
